parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues Part 2
'Transcript' *Mr. Salt: Hi Steve, who are these *Steve: These are The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets *Mr. Salt: Hi Backyardigans, Hi Wonder Pets *All: Hi Mr. Salt *Steve: What Seems to Be the Problem? *Mrs. Pepper: Well, We're Trying to Find Paprika's Blankie, It's Lost, and She's Cold. *Uniqua: Hey, We Can Help Find the Blankie. *Steve: You Guys Can? *Linny: Sure, We're Good Finders. *Mr. Salt: Wonderful! *Tyrone: Come On Guys, Let's Go Find Paprika's Blankie. *Tasha: Do You See It Anywhere? *Tuck: I Don't See Her Blankie. *Ming-Ming: Is It Under the Bed? *Pablo: No, I Don't See It, How About Under the Table? *Austin: No, How About, Under the Pillow? *Uniqua: No, It's Not There Either. *Linny: Now What? *Tyrone: Hey Guys, I Found Paprika's Blankie. *Ming-Ming: Where Did You Find That Tyrone? *Tyrone: It Was Under the Basket. *Pablo: Wow!, Tyrone, You Found Paprika's Blankie. *Linny: Let's Go Give It to Paprika. *Tuck: Steve, We Found Paprika's Blankie. *Steve: How Amazing, You Guys are Good Experts. *Mrs. Pepper: Here Yo Go Paprika. *Paprika: Paprika Loves Blankie. *Mr. Salt: Well Done, Wonder Pets and Backyardigans. *Pablo: No Problem Mr. Salt. *Tasha: Come On, Let's Find the Second Clue. *Steve: By Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika. *Mr. Salt: Bye Steve. *Uniqua: Hey, I Think I See a Clue. *Steve: Did Someone Say, A Clue? *Tyrone: Yeah! *Steve: Where Is It? *Pablo: It's Right There! *Steve: Wow!, You Guys are So Wonderful, There is a Clue, Right On This, Uh, What is This? *Tasha: A Heart! *Steve: A Heart, Your Right Tasha, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy, *Austin: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Okay, A Heart, First We Draw a A Bump, and Another Bump, and There's the Bottom, and That Makes a Heart, So What Was Our First Clue? *Linny: A Smiley Face! *Steve: A Smiley Face, Right Linny, And Now Our Second Clue is a Heart, So What Could Blue Want to Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets, With a Smiley Face, and a Heart?, What Do You Think? *Tuck: Maybe, Blue Can Draw Us a Love Picture, That We Love Blue. *Steve: Good Idea Tuck, But, I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *(Mail Call) *Ming-Ming: What Was That? *Steve: That's the Mail, It's Mailtime, Let's Go Meet Mailbox. *Tyrone: Then He'll Remember Us. *Linny: Let's Go! *Steve: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *Mailbox: Hi Steve, Who are These Characters? *Steve: Hey Mailbox, These are The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets. *Ming-Ming: Hi Mailbox. *Mailbox: Hi Backyardigans, and Wonder Pets. *Pablo: It's Nice to Meet You. *Mailbox: Oh Boy, Thanks, Here's Your Letter! *Steve: Thanks Mailbox. *Pablo: You Know What This Means? *Tyrone: We Just Got a Letter! *Steve: We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, I Wonder Who It's From? *Ming-Ming: Who Is It From? *Steve: It's a Letter from Our Friends! *Kid: Hi Steve, We Got a Message from The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *All: Thank You Backyardigans and Wonder Pets for Meeting Steve, We Love You All. *Linny: Thanks Guys. *Austin: That Was So Nice! *Tickety Tock and Slippery Soap: Steve! *Uniqua: What Was That? *Steve: That Sounds Like Tickety Tock, and Slippery Soap. *Pablo: Let's Go See What They're Up Too! Category:Transcripts Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs